Fire
by BardenBella
Summary: Oneshot: Stef gets a feeling that something is wrong with one of her babies. She realizes that it is Callie that is in trouble and goes to see what is wrong. Quick story I made when watching the Girls reunited episode of Fosters. Quickly put together and unedited story. Hope you enjoy.


Un-edited: i just put this together in my mind. If this is bad, sorry about that.

* * *

I woke up suddenly with a strange feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Stef suddenly got up and checked each room to make sure her babies were ok. All were accountable but her one that is at Girls United. She got the feeling again and knew that something was wrong with Callie. She quickly ran towards her room and grabbed her badge and her jacket. She went down to the kitchen and wrote a quick note to the kids and ran out to her SUV. She then sped off towards Callie at Girls United.

After a 20 minute drive she arrives at girls united to see the house starting to catch fire. She immediately parks the car and jumps out of the car. She calls 911 and calls in the fire. She then reaches the door of the house and can already feel the heat. She opens the door to hear the fire alarm going off and the girls running down the stairs with Rita following behind them.

"Rita! Where is Callie? Have you seen her?" Stef asks in a panicked voice.

"Callie?! I thought that she went home when we went to bed. Has anyone seen Callie?" Rita asks the girls. They all say no, they thought she went home.

"We need to find her! She is probably in their!" Stef shouts as she runs into the house

"Stef you can't go in there! The house is on fire"

"I need to find her, she could be hurt, my baby maybe hurt" Stef says with panic in her voice as she runs around looking for her.

She looks down stairs and can't spot her so she runs upstairs to try to find her. She looks in every room, panicking even more when each room comes up empty. She looks in the bathroom and that comes up empty too. As a last resort she decides to look in the basement. By this time, the smoke has gotten thicker as the fire has spread out further through the house. She starts coughing and having trouble breathing as she reaches the basement. Slowly reaching the bottom of the stairs, she can't hardly see anything from the smoke in the air. She quickly crouches on the grounds and crawls around looking for her baby. She spots her on the ground trying to move something. Stef quickly move towards her and sees that she is moving another girl, Beca who is passed out.

"Callie! My baby, are you alright? Why is she passed out?" Stef questions as she helps Callie move her friend.

"She is passed out, I found her down here and have been trying to get her out."

"Ok lets get her out, put her down and I will carry her" Stef says as they both put down Beca.

Stef quickly picks her up and grabs hold of Callie's hand. They slowly make their way out of the basement and towards the front door. As they make their way to the door, a beam comes down and lands in-between them making them unclasp their hands to jump out of the way. Callie is on the side that is more in the fire, she becomes panicked and doesn't know what to do. Stef doesn't know what to do either, she decides to take the girl out to the fire fighters.

"Callie, I will be right back to get you. Stay right here, don't move I am coming right back." Stef says in a strong voice. The girl quickly nods her head and clasps her hands together.

Stef then carries the girl out and hands her to the EMT's. She sees all of the Girls outside waiting and Rita pacing back and forth.

"I need to go back in there, Callie is still in their." Stef said in a panicked voice. She spots the firefighters preparing to go in and knows she is running out of time. She quickly makes her way towards the entrance and almost makes it inside when she pauses as she hears something.

"Mom! Help Mom, I need you! Mommy!" Callie screams as she sees the fire starting to come closer to her.

Stef quickly rushes back inside to look for her baby. She spots her on the ground with the fire slowly rising toward her. She quickly picks her up and the girl wraps herself around her and buries her face in Stef's neck.

"Oh my baby, my baby, I have you." Stef says as she walks to the door. She can feel her skin starting to burn and can feel some of Callie's clothes are becoming singed.

"Mommy, I'm scared" The girl whispers

"I know baby, we are almost there, I have you" Stef whispers as she becomes covered in more soot.

They finally make their way out of the house and towards the waiting ambulance. She knew that they already took Beca to the hospital so another one must have shown up. She carries the scared girl to the ambulance and knows that she needs to go to the hospital. She doesn't even put her down but climbs into the rig and sits on there gurney. The EMT closes the door and rushes to the drivers door. On their way, she comforts the girl and makes sure that she is still awake.

"It's going to be ok love, were almost there." Stef says trying to comfort her daughter.

They make it to the emergency room and are whisked off to be seen in a room. Callie has a death grip on Stef and is not letting go of her, the doctors and nurses are letting it happen as they can see that the girl is traumatized. They quickly give her air and look her over for burns. The only thing she has is a few burns on her arms, as they assessed Stef, she has burns on her arm and side. None of them have third degree but have some smoke inhalation. The doctors agree they need to stay for observation until the afternoon tomorrow. Since Stef still has her phone on her, she makes a call to Brandon to inform him that they are at the hospital and are staying for observation. She also agrees that they need to stay home and watch over the other kids.

While making the call to Lena and telling her what happened, she feels Callie's breathing relax and can tell that she has dozed off. She suddenly wakes up and gasped for breath she looks up at Stef as the tears escape her eyes.

"It's ok love, I am right here. It's ok, do you want to talk to mama?" Stef asks and the girl shakes her head yes.

Stef quickly hands the phone over to Lena, she can see how much the girl was effected from the fire and being separated from Stef

"Mama, I am scared" Callie says in a soft voice. Stef starts to tear up and hugs the girl close.

"I know my baby, it's going to be ok. I will be back tomorrow and we can lay around all day in my bed" Lena replies, trying to comfort her oldest daughter.

As they finished the conversation with Lena, they quickly fell asleep and woke up the next morning in the same position. They are quickly discharged and have Mike pick them up and drop them off at Girls United for Stef's car. Coming back to the scene of the fire and looking at the house is devastating. They quickly enter Stef's car and make their way home.

Entering the house, they are quickly bombarded with questions to see if they are ok. After claiming that they are ok, they make their way upstairs and Stef leads the traumatized girl to Lena and her's bedroom. She leads the girl to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She then goes back to her room and grabs to pairs of clothing and some underwear from Callie's room. Coming back, she sees the girls has not moved from her spot. The mom puts down the clothes near the sink and goes over to the girl.

"Love, you need to get into the shower. Can you do that for me?" Stef asks gently. The girl nods and quickly strips off her clothes, not even bothered by Stef in the room.

After their showers, they end up in the moms' big bed all cuddled up, Callie laying tight against her mom with her head buried in her neck. The blonde gently rubs her back to try to bring some comfort. They hear to front door open and close and then a conversation before there are fast steps heard on the stairs. The bedroom door is then flung open and before it fully opens is being closed and locked. The sound of shoes coming off and a purse hitting the floor sounds in the room before a voice is heard.

"My baby" Lena says softly.

Her voice sets off something in Callie, she quickly looks towards Lena and has tears in her eyes as she sits up and goes toward Lena.

"Mama" she says in a cracked tone

The women rushes towards her and envelopes her in her arms. She hugs her with all her might, she then brings the girl towards the bed and makes her get in the middle before she too climbs in and brings the girl towards her. Her wife also comes up behind Callie to wrap her arms around both of her loves. She looked at Lena and kisses her softly.

"I am so glad that you guys are ok. I don't know what I would do with out two of my loves." Lena says as she kisses Callie's head and then Stef's lips.

"We are Ok now, I got our baby out" Stef says

"I am so grateful you did. I love you guys"

"I love you too, Mama and Mom." Callie says softly

"I love you guys too." Stef replied to both

They slowly drift off to sleep, happy that everyone is OK and safe at home, surrounded by love and mothers.


End file.
